Crystal Gems meet new allies
by Dimitron75
Summary: This is where the crystal gems meet certain worlds, dimensions and timelines, and places.
1. new visitors

**Chapter 1 New visitors**__

in homeworld came an elite team of 4 gems a red diamond, blue emerald, red topaz, and purple spinel. But topaz emerald and red diamond were not female but the first male gems ever made, they went on missions but were to easy for them. they were on their way to yellow diamond to make a request

Red Diamond: My diamond my team and I have come to you to give us a harder mission.

Yellow Diamond: Which mission do you prefer?

Blue Emerald: The hardest mission you have.

Yellow Diamond: very well, your mission is to go to earth and bring back peridot. understood?

R/T/E/S: Yes my diamond.

Yellow Diamond: Pearl, escort them to a ship and set it's coordinates to earth.

Yellow Pearl: Yes my diamond. You four follow me please

they started to follow Yellow Pearl as she was leading them to their ship it's coordinates has set to send them to earth. As the ship was taking them to earth Topaz has decided to use the computer to learn about earth.

Red topaz: Computer what is Earth's dominant species?

Computer: Earth's dominant species is human.

Red Topaz: Computer what do humans do?

Computer: humans like to listen to music.

Red Topaz: Computer play a song called "forever mine" by B.E.R.

the computer started to play the song topaz requested. **play forever mine by b.e.r. while reading the story**

then topaz sommoned his clones and decided to sing along.

Red Topaz: (singing) its hard to sleep cause your mind is playing tricks on me,  
I'm trying to keep my hope filled heart from missing a beat, and I'm trying to let you know how your love makes me wana go go go, and I'm trying to make you see how much you mean to me me me, forever forever  
forever (forever) mine mine mine (mine mine mine) you can lie and cheat but you cant drag my heart through dead end streets I'm tried and hungry I know your love ain't far out of reach and I'm trying to let you know all the beautiful girls I know know know and I'm drowning in a sea of your love pouring down on me me me forever forever  
forever (forever) mine mine mine forever forever mine mine mine mine mine and I'm trying to let you know all the beautiful  
girls I know know know and I'm drowning in a sea of your love pouring down on me me me forever forever  
forever (forever) mine mine mine forever forever forever forever forever mine mine mine oh mine mine mine  
forever mine mine mine forever mine mine mine

?: that was beautiful.

Topaz looked behind him and saw his sister spinel was watching him and heard him singing.

Red topaz: Oh it's just you i didn't see you come in. What are you doing here?

Spinel: i heard singing and came to see where it was coming from. I didn't know you could sing.  
And i came to tell you that we are heading to earth.

Topaz smiled at his sister and gave his sister a hug and started to head to the in the main room.

Red topaz: thank you, let's get to the others.

Spinel: thank you big brother.

She started to follow him to the main room. Red diamond smiled as he see his siblings enter.

Red diamond: good your right on time we are now approaching earth. The ship stopped as the doors open.

Computer:we cannot enter earth yellow diamond has already lost two ships.

Red diamond:understood everyone we are going to have to jump head to the doors.

He head to the doors as he and emerald jumped  
off to earth topaz was about to but he saw his sister with a worried look on her face.

Red topaz: what's wrong sister.

Spinel: I'm just a little nervous about this. It's my first time on this.

Topaz Smiled at his Sister And Hold Her Hand To Let her know that it's ok.

Red Topaz: it's okay spinel, i remember being nervous my first time too.

Spinel smiled at her brother and jumped off together into earth

**Meanwhile at beachcity **

Steven and the gems were watching the star filled sky then steven saw something.

Steven: Guys Look A Shooting star!

Pearl: It's Beautiful.

Amethyst: What are you waiting for dude?  
Make a wish.

Steven closed his eyes and whispered to himself.

Garnet: what did you wished for steven?

Steven: i wish for us to meet new freinds.

Garnet smiled at hime and ruffled his hair, but she saw the the shooting star was coming to earth and landed in the ocean. The Gems ran near the ocean And Saw Four gems walking towards them.

Garnet: hey explain yourselves home world gems.

Red diamond: We've come here to retrieve peridot

Pearl: if you want peridot you all will have to go through us first.

Blue Emerald: very well (he summons his katanas) Then will settle this the hard way.

Amethyst: let's rumble! (She summons her whip)

The homeworld gems and crystal gems summoned their weapons and attack. Red diamond started shooting arrows at garnet but she kept dodging them, while blue emerald was clashing his katans at pearl but she blocked them with her spear. And topaz and spinel tag teamed to battle amethyst Topaz Was Holding amethyst and Spinel had her scythe near her throat.

Red topaz: give up you can't win.

Amethyst: never ( as she pushes topaz of her and throws Spinel to the ground.)

Steven Watched as the Battle continues. he see's lapis and peridot came flying to the scene

Lapis: Steven we saw a falling star land in the ocean and we came to see what it was.

Steven: they're homeworld gems 3 of them are male and the other is a girl.

Peridot: so it's a 3 vs 4 battle?

Steven: yup

The 4 gems saw peridot and stop fighting

red diamond: peridot you're coming with us.

As he and his siblings ran towards peridot but they were stopped by the crystal  
gems

amethyst: oh no you don't

as they were outmatched by all of them and the siblings only had one option

Red diamond: we give up.

as they were poofed by the crystal gems and their gems were now on the ground

garnet: alright let's bubble them.

as she was about to bubble them but Steven stopped her

steven: no don't they surrendered we should give them a chance.

garnet: Steven they were about to take peridot.

steven: I can reason with them and make them change their minds.

garnet though about the idea and has made up her mind

garnet: alright will give them a chance.

As steven takes the home world gems into the house pearl decided to talk about the idea.

pearl: garnet I don't think that this is a good idea, they might attack Steven.

garnet: give him a chance.

As as she and the others went into the house.  
Thinking what will happen next.

**Will steven make the homeworld gems change their mind or will they attack and take peridot? Find out next chapter this is dimitron75 with his first fanfic. Don't forget to leave comm of what you think about the story.**


	2. Being reasonble

In the house steven had the gems in blankets to keep them warm until they reform.

Amethyst: man what is taking them so long?

Pearl: Amethyst we have to be patient some gems take time to make changes and some just goof around in their gems.

The the four gems glowed and floated in the air as they change back into their physical forms and landed on the ground.

Topaz: where are we? Is this some kind of prison?

Steven: no your all in my house they were about to bubble you all but i stopped them from doing it. (as he help topaz up on his feet)

Spinel: thanks but our mission isn't over. where is  
Peridot?

Garnet: right here (as she pulls peridot out) but she is with us.

Emerald: just give her to us.

Amethyst:how about you make us. (as she summons her whip)

The gems summoned their weapons then topaz made ten clones of himself.

Topaz: i was gonna make this a fair fight but you guys are ticking me off.(as he summons his gauntlets but steven got in front of them.)

Steven: wait maybe we can talk maybe you can join us.

Red diamond: sorry kid but we only serve yellow diamond. We Will not betray her.

Steven: maybe i can make you guys change your minds.

Topaz: alright will give you one day to convince us to join if you succeed will join you guys, if you don't then we're taking peridot. Do we have a deal? (holding out his hand)

Steven shook his hand accepting the deal

Steven:we have a deal. Come on I'll show you guys around( as he take the four gems around beach city)

Pearl: should we follow them?

Garnet: just let him try.

Steven took them to fish stew pizza they all took a seat. Jenny came to take their order.

Jenny: hey Steven who's your new freinds?

Steven: oh thats, topaz, spinel, emerald, and red diamond.

Jenny: ok what can i get for you all?

Steven: one cheese pizza please.

Jenny: ok coming right up. (as she heads to the kitchen)

Steven: i didn't know which pizza you guys want so i got you all cheese.

A little while jenny came back with their order.

Jenny:here you go enjoy your pizza.( She walks off)

Red diamond:what do we do with this? (Holding a slice of pizza)

Steven:you eat it of course. (As he eats his slice)

Topaz decided to try it he took a bit then his eyes widened of how good the pizza is.

Topaz:this is delicious spinel you have to try this. ( giving her a slice of pizza.)

Spinel took a bit the she squealed with stars in her eyes because of how good of the flavour.

Spinel: this is so good! Here guys try it (she gives red diamond and emerald each a slice of pizza.)

They both took a bit their eyes widened then they ate the rest of their slices

Emerald: I've never thought there this would taste great

Red diamond: i know this is best thing I've ever tasted.

Steven: so does that mean?

Topaz: yes Steven we will join your team.

Steven: alright i knew i would get you guys to change your minds. Come on let's go tell the others.(as he ran to the temple)

Red diamond: come on let's go to the temple.( He follows Steven) soon the others were at the temple steven opened the door.

Steven: guys they don't want to take peridot anymore. I made them change their minds.

Pearl:that's great news.

Steven: so that means their Crystal gems now.

Garnet: no.

Steven was shocked about this.

Steven: but why?

Garnet:their still home world gems. They could double cross us and take peridot.

Pearl: as for you four leave earth and never come back.

Topaz: alright will tell yellow diamond that peridot was nao here.

Peridot ran to Topaz and hugged him

Peridot: thank you thank you thank you.

Spinel: your welcome i guess will be on our way.

As soon as they were about to leave corrupted gems came and started attacking.

Garnet: gems attack.(as they charged into battle)

The four just watched and decided to leave.

Red diamond: come on guys. ( as he started walking off)

Right before they were about to leave Steven stood in their way.

Steven: guys where are you guys going?

Emerald: they told us to leave so were leaving.

Topaz: yeah Looks Like They Got Things Under Control.

amethyst Was Thrown Far away From Battle.

Red diamond: See under control.

Steven: If You Guys Won't Do Something Then I Will.(as He runs To join The Battle.)

Stevn Tried his Best To Fight Back but The Monsters Were To Powerful and Knocked Steven Out. One Monster Jump Into The Air And Was About To Crush Him

Pearl: Steven!

When The Monster Landed Pearl started to shed tears but the monster was floating. Underneath topaz was holding it off

Topaz: grab him now!( Garnet grabbed steven and topaz threw the monster soon topaz's siblings joined him in battle.)

Red diamond:lets do this.(as he summons his bow and arrow)

Emerald:time to teach you guys a lesson.(as he summons his katanas)

Spinel:you mess with Steven you mess with me.(as she summons her scythe)

Topaz: no more mr nice gem.(as he summons his gauntlets)

T/S/E/R: charge!

They charged into battle spinel was slashing monsters with her scythe And sending Crescent Slashes At Them, red diamond shot arrows at the monster he then snapped his fingers then the arrows glowed and exploded poofing the monsters, emerald was slicing and dicing monsters with his katanas, then topaz grabbed a monster by it's tail as started spinning around then threw the monster at the rest poofing all the monsters Were ALL defeated. Garnet came To the four.

Garnet: thank you four looks like i was wrong about you all to make it up you all  
Are crystal gems.

Topaz: thanks comrade we'll do our best for the missions.

Steven started to wake up

Steven: what happened?

Red diamond: those monsters knocked you out, and we saved your life teammate.

Steven: your all Crystal gems now?

The four nod yes then steven huged them.  
Then amethyst came back

Amethyst: I'm here what did i miss?

Then peridot Came To Amethyst.

Peridot: amethyst You Missed It The four Gems Saved Steven And Defeated The Monster.

Amethyst Was Very Disappointed that she missed out on the battle.

The Crystal gems headed back to the house  
And steven was very excited the they have new teammates.

Steven: man i can't wait for your first Mission Guys.

Spinel Grabbed Steven And Hugged Him

Spinel: Me Too steven, I'm just so excited about this

The four gems though about what they're first mission together as a team.

**How will the gems first mission go wait for the next chapter to find out this is dimitron 75 leave some comments.**


	3. the gems first mission

in the house Topaz and his siblings were out on the beach watching the clouds then garnet came to them

Garnet: Topaz I want you and your siblings to go to an island and retrieve a corrupted gem.

Topaz: alright we'll be on our way come on guys.( as he heads to the warp pad.)

Spinel: okay big bro, let's go you guys. ( as she follows topaz to the warp pad.)

Emerald and red diamond: alright we're coming. (as they head to the warp pad.)

timeskip.

they've arrived at the island garnet told them about, they've soon made it to a jungle.

Topaz: Guys I think maybe we can find the gem if we split up.

Red diamond: seems like a good idea, Topaz you and emerald go that way( he point to west)

and me and spinel will go this way.( he points to east)

Topaz: alright, good luck. ( as he and emerald went west in the jungle.)

Spinel: ok, be careful out there you guys. ( as she and red diamond went east at the beach.)

Topaz and Emerald started searching in the jungle then suddenly

Topaz had the feeling that they were being watched.

Topaz: Emerald.

Emerald: What is it bro?T

Topaz: I don't think we're alone.

then suddenly a panther came out and tried to attack them On the countedpanthehee

but Topaz and Emerald were quick enough to dodge it.

Emerald: what is that thing?

Topaz: I don't know but It doesn't look friendly.

The panther ran towards the but the evaded it. then the two made a run

for it only for them to make it to the end of a cliff. They looked back to see the panther coming they're way.

Emerald: What do we do now?

Topaz: I have an idea, grab one of those vines we'll swing our way outld.( as he grabs a vine.)

Emerald: Sounds good enough to me. ( as he grabs a vine as well)

Topaz: On the count of three, one, two...

the panther was almost to them

Topaz and Emerald: THREE!!! ( as they swing down the jungle, then got tied up to a log by they're own vines.)

Emerald: At least this can't get any worse.

then the tree broke and started rolling down a hill and landed in a river

with Topaz on the front and emerald on the back.

Emerald: I don't know about you, but I'm getting all funned out.

Then topaz saw something really bad coming they're way

Topaz: Uh-oh

Emerald: Don't tell me we're about to go down a huge waterfall?

Topaz: Yup.

Emerald: Sharp rocks at the bottom?

Topaz: Most likely.

Emerald: Bring it on.

then they started to go down the waterfall and landed at the bottom then they got out of the water.

Topaz: Let's never speak of this again, agreed?

emerald: Agreed.

then they heard a screeching sound

and behind them was a giant scorpion gem monster, topaz and emerald summoned they're weapons.

Emerald: what is that thing?

Topaz: it must be the corrupted gem that garnet was talking about. let's take it down bro.

Emerald: roger that.

they both charged at the creature and it tried to attack them with it's stinger, but they dodge the attack

emerald started slashing it and topaz was holding back one of it's pincers.

Emerald: how is it going big bro?

Topaz: not good I could use a little help please.

then emerald sliced it's pincer off then it tried to use it's stinger but emerald used his dagger and cut it off and topaz stabbed it with its own stinger.

Topaz: let's finish the job bro.

Emerald: I couldn't agree more with you.

then they both charge at the monster and they

both stabbed and punched it causing it to poof into it's gem.

Topaz: great job bro we got the gem. ( as he bubbles it and sends it to the temple.)

Emerald: yeah now let's get back to the others.(as he and topaz started to head back to the warp pad.)

as they arrived to the warp pad they see spinel and red diamond were waiting for them.

Red diamond: did you both find the creature?

Topaz: yeah we both took it out and sent it to the temple.

Spinel: good now let's head back ( as she goes to the warp pad.)

they warped back to the temple they see the gems and Steven.

garnet: How did the mission go?

Emerald: it went well we got the gem.

Steven: great job you guys I cant wait for your next mission will be.

Topaz: me too kid but for now maybe we should take a break ( as he sat on the couch with his brothers and sister.)

Steven smiled at the four sibling thinking what will be they're next mission.

What will be they're next mission wait for the next chapter, hope that you guys will like this chapter.

don't forget to leave some comments, this is Dimitron75 thanks for reading see you next time.


	4. planet of the fusions

The siblings were just on the porch watching the sunsetuntil garnet and pearl came out to talk to them.

Pearl: topaz we want you and your siblings to go to a planet to check if it's safe.

Then Steven came to pearl and Garnet with excitement that they are on their next mission.

Steven: can I come too please?(with stars in his eyes.)

Then Garnet Smiled At Him

Garnet: Ok Steven I guess you're old enough to go on a mission with one of us. Topaz make sure you and your siblings protect him from any enemies.

Topaz: Alright Garnet we'll make sure he's safe. (As he and his siblings and Steven followed him.)

As they headed to the war pad They were teleported to another world Steven got really confused because this planet was far from earth because they can see the earth from where their standing. Steven and the others started to walk around this planet to make sure that it is safe.

Steven: looks safe to me what do you think guys?

Topaz: We have to be a hundred percent sure Steven, come guys let's keep walking

The gems kept on walking making the warp pad far away from them. After a few minutes, they've reached a place that has really tall trees and a lake making topaz think why is there water and trees on this planet he finally figured out where they were at.

Topaz: EVERYONE GET DOWN!

Steven: what-

A giant monster started ramming into the trees making everything shake crazy. Topaz grabbed Steven by the arm and as he and his siblings started to run making arrows shoot at them and  
A giant hammer was thrown at them causing them to dodge it. Suddenly there was a cliff making Topaz grabbed Steven tight into his arms as he and his siblings jump off the cliff making the monsters to jump off the cliff and land showing them to be opal, sardonyx, and sugilite.

Steven: What how is this possible?  
Opal, Sardonyx, Sugilite why are Garnet Amethyst and pearl attacking us?

Topaz: those aren't them.

Spinel: what do you mean?

Emerald: Can you at least tell us?

Red Diamond: what is this place bro?

Topaz: This planet is full of fusions except they aren't fusion they are real gems.

Sardonyx: I'm going to smash you all like flies.

She swings her hammer and started swinging it towards them. Red Diamond told Steven to hide behind something making Steven hide behind a rock. The siblings got out they're weapons and started to run towards Sardonyx. Sardonyx was fast with her weapon making it hit the floor and started to make the ground shake. They couldn't keep their balance making it hard for them to stand. Suddenly Sardonyx came up behind them and swing her hammer hard making them fly into the air. Opal got out her bow and started shooting arrows at them making arrows go through them.  
Steven saw they were getting beat up badly he  
come out and jump high in the air and use a bubble to protect them all. He started running inside the bubble making it roll down a hill.  
Steven look back to see the three gems running after them until Steven looked at them badly wounded making him use his healing powers on them. They woke up to see they were in a bubble rolling down the hill. Steven started to explain what happened making them knew they were really fast and strong, but they have to beat them to escape this planet. The bubble stopped rolling and made them stop near a lake.

Topaz: Steven goes hide inside that cave.

Steven ran into the cave topaz and his siblings started to back up and step into the lake making something come out two more giant gems.  
The gems that came out were malachite and alexandrite, this was getting bad 5 giant gems vs four siblings and the only way out for them is fighting them and beating them.

**To be continued...**

**Will the sibling fight and defeat the giant gems or will they die, trying to find out in the next chapter?**

**Right now I'm ending this chapter on a cliffhanger i hope you guys really like this story like I said I've worked really hard on this. So this is dimitron75 With This Chapter and don't forget to leave some comments about what you think about this.**


	5. fight for freedom

Malichite slam her hand at the siblings making them dodge it alexandrite grabbed them and started to throw them to wall making them hit it  
Hard almost making them poof into their gem forms. They got up and started to run into the cave making them and Steven hit the end of it. Sugilite put her hand in the cave and trying to find them but she couldn't reach them that far.

Sugilite: Stop hiding and come out here and die like true gems.

Alexandrite: it's useless we have to wait until the come out, besides one of them is half human the human will get hungry and come out.

Topaz saw them sit down looking at the cave waiting for him, his siblings and Steven to come out, while Steven tapped him on his shoulder.

Steven: Topaz what do we do now? There's no way out and their waiting for all of us to come out.

Topaz: I know Steven theses gems won't give up till we're all dead, so we'll just have to wait it out until we have the right moment to run.

Steven noded making him sit down and wait while the siblings trying to figure out a way out of this world. But all they can think about is the fusions beating them up again. They almost poofed into their gem forms and what will happen to Steven. Suddenly red diamond's leg started to hurt really badly,making Steven get up and use his healing powers on him making his leg better again.

Steven: Hey topaz you and your siblings are pretty strong you guys are probably stronger than Garnet, pearl, and amethyst.

Topaz: No we're not strong Steven we couldn't even beat those 5 gems waiting for us all outside who Are Trying to kill us.

Steven: well I mean You all aren't dead or in your gem forms so i think you guys are strong

Emerald: you have a point there' we're still alive but we're not strong it's just luck Steven.

Steven put his hand on emerald's shoulder.

Steven: look you guys might think that but inside you all are strong you all haven't found out what makes you all strong in the real way.

Red diamond: what are you talking about steven? The only way to be stronger is to train hard And we haven't train hard enough.

Steven: you guys will find out later i have faith that you all will get us out of here.

Steven Started To Lay Down on The Ground making The siblings start to think and think and think until everything was dark in their minds and started to man and woman up and not let those gems hold them down they are siblings and they will stick together no matter what and won't give up until their dead. Steven saw them and went in front of them and stop them.

Steven: guys what are you all doing?

Spinel: we're going to get you out of here.

Emerald: that's right and when we start fighting all of them you run to the warp pad and don't look back just run to it.

Steven: but what are you guys gonna do?

Topaz: we're going to finish what we started.

They started to summon their weapons and started to walk outside seeing the 5 gems were now standing up and started to smile at them.

Sugilite: finally now you can all die like real gems.

**pay song while reading the story  
feel invincible by skillet**

All the fusions were getting out their weapons and started to aim at the siblings while they started to get ready to looked to their left to see Steven running up the hill to go to the warp pad making their guard up. All the five gems started to  
attack at the same time causing the siblings to dodge it and trying to find a weak spot but everything was to fast they couldn't think with them trying to hit them. The four siblings jumped into the air and topaz started to summon his clones making a whole army in the sky all you could see in the sky were a lot of clones blocking out the sun. The gems saw that topaz can summon clones making them smile

Opal: this is going to be fun.

The siblings and topaz's clones started to land on the ground making them surround the five gems.  
The clones with the arrows and red diamond got on the hill the the rest of the siblings and the clones with any melee weapons will charged at the gems.

Red diamond: ready. Aim. fire!

As he and the clones started to Shoot in the air and making it rain arrows from the sky. It started hitting opal and Sardonyx causing them to take  
damage badly but the others didn't think it was nothing. After all the arrows stop the siblings and all of topaz's clones with melee  
started to charge at the taller and jump at them making them fall on the floor. Sugilite was trying to get up but the clones with gauntlets started to hold her arms and legs while spinel ,emerald, red diamond and the rest of the clones started to hit and slash her face and body making her mad. Sugilite got up quickly and started swinging her hammer mace hitting every clone.

Topaz: Clones fuse with me so we can even the odds.

All of Topaz's clones ran towards him and started to fuse with him making him a giant. Topaz grabbed his siblings and put him on his right shoulder now that he was the as Sugilite, Malachite, and Alexandrite he was now evenly matched with the gems.

Alexandrite: You think this will make any difference, we will destroy you all and your gems.

the fusions all started to rush at Topaz but he grabbed Opal and Sardonyx and threw them at a wall making them poof into their gem forms. Alexandrite grabbed topaz from behind and bit down on his neck making it bleed while the others started to use their weapons on him. topaz quickly stepped on her foot making her let go of him and punched her in the stomach making her poof. the remaining two were left making them really mad.

Sugilite: No more games, time to finish this Topaz.

Malichite started to use her wings and grabed topaz and started flying him up the air. She let go of him making him fall down she kept hitting him while he was falling she got on top of him and started punching him in the face.

Topaz: Guys a little help please.

red diamond started shooting three arrows at Malichite the tree arrows split into eight arrows each making all twenty-four hit her while emerald and spinel started slashing her in her eyes binding her. Then topaz grabbed her and made her fall with him to the ground with his sibling pushing her to help out. they all hit the ground so hard making Topaz form back into his normal self and malachite poof into her gem. All the energy was gone from all the four siblings bodies that they couldn't even get up. they were right there laying on the floor badly wounded and saw Sugilite walking towards them.

Sugilite: I must say to you four I've never seen any gems take down four gems by themselves.  
But you all just missed one more.

She lifted her foot up and put it about them.

Sugilite: Any last words you four?

Emerald: Step on us already.

Sugilite was about to step on them, they started to close their eyes until everything around them started to slow down all they can remember was Steven's voice said they are strong. they open their eyes and put their hands in the air and started lifting sugilite's foot.

Topaz: I am Red topaz.

Red Diamond: And I am Red Diamond.

Emerald: And I am Blue Emerald.

spinel: And I am Purple Spinel.

the siblings: **AND WE ARE STRONGER THAN YOU!**

They lifted up Sugilite making her lose her balance and fall on the ground. they all jump into the air and summoned their weapons one last time and started falling down making them aim at her stomach. They hit and stabbed her hard making her yell and poof into her gem. They started to lay back down and grabbed the gems they defeated and bubble them and sent the to the other side of this planet. the four siblings saw four figures running down the hill and the last thing they heard was a voice.

?: Topaz! Red Diamond! Emerald! Spinel!

they started to close their eyes and turn back into their gem forms.

**to be continue...**

**what happened to the siblings will they be okay find out on the next chapter. Thanks for reading**

**well this is my best chapter I've made so far stick around for the next chapter and don't forget to leave some comments of what you guys think about the story. later.**


	6. Spending the weekend at the barn

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven were running down the hill to see the siblings badly wounded making Steven call out their names the siblings closed their eyes and went into their gems

Steven: I told you guys you were all

Garnet: let's take them back to the temple.

The Crystal gems started heading back to the warp pad and was transported back to the temple.

**A week later.**

Steven and the gems were getting worried that topaz and his siblings haven't reformed yet

Steven:what's taking you guys so long, you taking much longer than pearl. Are your gems cracked or something.

As he inspects topaz's gem until it started to glow along with the others as topaz and his siblings have reformed with new clothes Topaz was wearing a red T-shirt with a star on it with black rings on the sleeves and collar, Spinel was in a red and blue dress with pink thigh socks and shoes as the star was on her dress, Emerald was wearing a camo shirt with cargo pants, and combat boots, Red Diamond was wearing a baseball out fit as the shirt was red and has the number 17 on it and white pants, and black baseball cleets.

The others started to smile at Steven and Steven was starting in awe because of their new looks

Topaz: Het Steven, sorry it took so long we were just making some changes in our clothes

Steven: they look nice they suit you guys.

Garnet Amethyst and Pearl came out from the temple door. Then Steven came and to tell them the news.

Steven: guys topaz and his siblings are back and they have new looks.

The gems saw the four siblings and smiled at their new looks.

Garnet: hello you four love the new clothes.

Amethyst: yeah they show that you guys are one of us instead of home world.

Pearl: i have to say that's a nice choice.

Spinel: i think it's very pretty on me, how long have we been Out?

Steven: About a week.

Topaz: really that long?

Garnet: yuo seems like you all used a lot of energy against those fusions, looks like you could use some time off.

Emerald: yeah some time off would be nice.

Steven: i know you could go to the barn peridot and lapis live there.

Spinel: sounds good to me let's go

Spinel and her brothers went to the warp pad and was transported to the barn. They saw that the barn was different from an ordinary one it had a truck and silo stuck to peridot and lapis saw them and came to them.

Peridot: what are you all doing here and how did you all know how to get here

Emerald: Steven told us about the barn so we thought we could spend the weekend here.

Lapis: I've heard you all took on five fusions. Is that true?

Red Diamond: yeah it's true, they were pretty tough.

Peridot: oh right. I was wondering how did you all do it?

Topaz: i summoned my clones to help us out and i fuse with my clones to fight them and took down the last one on our own.

Peridot: ok, can i also know the rest of your siblings powers?

Topaz: sure emerald can control water, ice. And electricity, red diamond, can control fire electricity and can grow to the size of an actual diamond, and Spinel can copy any sound she hears, but i think that she might have other powers, but i think she doesn't know about them yet.

Peridot: for the weekend maybe we can help your sister into finding her inner power.

Spinel:you guys would really do that for me.

Emerald: sure that's what siblings do they help each other.

Spinel came and hugged her brothers

Spinel: thanks you guys are the best brothers a sister can have.

Her brothers started to smile and hugged her back.

Topaz: we'll begin training in 1 hour right now Let's just enjoy our stay. shall we?

Spinel: Ok.

The siblings went inside the barn to take a little rest. Spinel was wondering what her true power can be.

**What will Spinel's True power will be and how will they unlock it? Just stick around for the next chapter of the story those drawings are me and my siblings gemsonas. And don't forget to leave comments about what you guys think about this.**


	7. Spinel's training

Out at the field we see topaz with spinel here with today's training.

Topaz: okay Spinel your job is to find your hidden power and my job is help you unlock it. So yo see this ball I'm going to throw to you and see what will happen.

Then he threw the ball at her she held out her hands and closed her eyes but then she opened her eyes to see that the ball is floating in place.

Topaz: Spinel you have telekinesis.

Spinel: i do?

As she moves her arm to the left the ball went the same direction. She got super excited cause she found one of her hidden powers.

Topaz: Alright let's move to the next test.

Later they were now near a lake meditating

Topaz: just keep your eyes closed and your mind quite little sis, and if a thought pops into your head just let it go.

Then she saw a fly on her and tried to swat it but she couldn't then she tried again only for her to get more mad, then she started punching trying to get the fly then started crying, then topaz lifted her chin so he can see her face.

Topaz: this stuff can be pretty hard sometimes huh?

She nod with tears in her eyes.

Topaz the path to your powers can be long and hard and sometimes boring, and there are no shortcuts so you have to be (as he catches the fly) focused. (he then let the fly go.)

They went back to meditating  
As she remember the goal

Spinel: stay focused.

**The next day.**

Topaz and spinel were now at the forest as she is ready for her next lesson.

Topaz: Alright Spinel let's see what else you have in you.

Topaz summoned his clones with bows ready to fire. As they fire at her she closed her eyes and tried to shield herself she heard a clanking sound when she opened her eyes she was inside a purple force field.

Topaz: good job looks like you found your next power. On to the next lesson.

Soon they were at the barn again only on the roof  
The lesson was to keep topaz lost his balance he fell only to be caught by Spinel.

Topaz: how did you get down here so quickly?

Spinel: i think i just teleported.

Topaz: do it again.

She closed her eyes and started to concentrate and she was teleported at the barn roof again.

Topaz: looks like you can teleport now.

Spinel: (telepathically) i guess so.

Topaz: and you have telepathic powers too. Alright class dismissed let's go inside.

As he and his sister went back to the barn Spinel was happy that not only did she found her powers, but that her big brother helped her find it.

As they arrived at the barn they went inside to see their siblings and lapis and peridot.

Spinel: guys i have a surprise for you guys.

Red diamond: what is it?

Spinel: i have new powers.

Emerald: really let's see them.

Topaz: maybe tomorrow she needs her rest.

Spinel was happy that her and was along side her  
And tt he helped her find her true powers

Spinel: thank you big brother i will never forget this.

**Alright that's that for this chapter but the next one will have a surprise character joining the Crystal gems. Who will it be? Find out on the next chapter. And sorry if this chapter was to short.**


End file.
